


The Geek Gift

by tommygirl



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke buys Grace a gift and she is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geek Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



“You paid _how_ much for that?” Grace shook her head, tossing the rock into the air to prove her point, and added, “I think you got suckered, Girardi. But then, it shouldn’t surprise me. You’ve got ‘take advantage of me’ written all over you.”

"Is that a fact?"

" _Written on your face_ ," she repeated each word slowly as though she had to drill it into his overly-intellectualized skull.

"I have an IQ of--"

"Not this again. There is book smart and street smart and you, I'm afraid, are incredibly lacking in the street smarts department."

"My dad is a cop."

"It skips generations sometimes."

"You're making this up...and stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"We were talking about what that kiss the other night meant-"

"No, we were talking about _you getting suckered_ ," Grace replied, waving the rock in front of Luke's face.

Luke knew it was best to placate her when she got like this. This was one of those crazy girl things he was starting to realize-something he witnessed both his sister and Glynnis doing at various times-and there was nothing he could do but go along with her. So he shook his head and said, “A rock like this is invaluable, Grace.”

“So you were told.”

“I don’t need to be told. I’m quite aware of the beauty of this rock,” he replied as his hand clasped over hers. He turned her hand so that her palm was facing upward and the rock was visible to both of them. He took her other hand and traced it over the smooth texture and said, “Do you feel that? Do you know how rare it is to find a rock this old in such amazing shape?”

She was not going to blush, giggle, or do anything girly, she ordered herself, but there was something about being so close to Luke that made those things seem damn near impossible. She could feel his breath on her neck and smell his aftershave (who knew that Luke Girardi, Mr. Baby Face himself, shaved?) as his fingers guided hers along the rock's surface. She finally had to pull away to keep from kissing him.

Because that would be a huge mistake.

Well, another one. Since she kept doing it. She was like one of those stupid animals that always came back for more torture and no one could ever figure out why. Grace knew she was masochistic, but making out with her best friend’s brother was a new one for her.

She stepped back and said, “You really need to get out more, Girardi.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person to suggest that,” Luke commented. His eyes fell on her and Grace felt naked under his stare—correct that, _leer_.

She shifted back and forth in place and demanded, “Would you stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“Don’t play innocent with me. I’m onto your sneaky ways.”

“My sneaky ways?” he repeated in amusement.

“Yes. You stare at me like some little puppy dog and next thing I know I’m kissing you...and that has to stop.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer, Grace.”

“Well, it will have to do for right now,” she replied. She put the rock in her bag and started to walk off. She called over her shoulder, “You’re making me crazy, Girardi. Just so we’re clear.” She refused to look back and witness his response. She had a feeling he’d be smiling and then that would only complicate matters further. No, it was best to keep on walking.

_{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> I took drabble request and ladybug218 prompted me for this: Joan of Arcadia, Luke/Grace, Line of dialogue to include: "You paid how much for that?"


End file.
